Sister Kira!
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: OMG, KIRA IS ADOPTED! Who is her true family? What is Conner gonna do to help? please note, this is in no way a case of Tommy and Kim are Kira's parents, that's just ridiculous!
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

**Sister Kira!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira Ford has a sibling, who is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira is sat in her bedroom, strumming on her guitar trying to block out the sound of her parents… yet again, but unlike all the other times, she decides that she's had enough and storms down to the living room.

"Julie, we can't do this!"

"We have to!"

"We can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right!"

"But Andrew…"

"No but's Julie, we can't, we've worked out fine for 15-years, we'll be fine for the rest of our lives!"

"ANDREW, WE HAVE TO TELL KIRA SHE'S ADOPTED!"

"What?" responds Kira as she enters the room, she stares at them both wide eyed she picks up her coat and storms out of the house; getting into her yellow VW Beetle, she takes off not caring where she goes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Conner's House – 20-minutes-later**

Conner was stood outside his house practicing some Martial Arts katas that Tommy has taught him when he notices Kira's car pulling up, instead of continuing, he stops and walks over to Kira's car

"Kira? What's wrong?" he asks quietly as he notices her tears

"My… my parent's… they… they're not" she sobs before bursting into tears again

"Oh Kira!" he pulls her close to calm her down

"Will you help me?"

"Tell me what you want me to do!" he replies

"Help me find my birth family?" she pleads

"Let's talk inside, come on!" he replies helping her inside

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it's not a very long chapter, but trust me, it's gonna get good 


	2. Chapter 2

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

**Sister Kira!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira Ford has a sibling, who is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Conner is walking Kira into the house, he sits her down on the sofa and sits next to her while she is still upset.

"Kira, what have your folks said that's got you so upset?" he asks

"Conner, they're not my folks!" she replies while drying her tears

"Don't worry Kira, I'll help you find your real family, I promise you I'll help!"

"Thank you Conner" she responds hugging him tightly

"I'd do anything for you Kira!" he responds, she looks up at him sweetly and kisses his cheek "now, let's get you settled, you can take my room and I'll take the sofa!"

"No Conner, I couldn't let you do that!"

"Kira Marie Ford, let me put it this way, as the former Red Dino Thunder, I'm ordering you to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa, it's late and we both need sleep! Now move, I'll find you something to sleep in!" he responds, taking her upstairs into his room

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hayley's Cyberspace – Next Day**

Conner was sat in front of a computer doing a search while Kira is sat at a table, her head is down and she is wearing a shirt of Conner's instead of a yellow top as is traditional for her when in walks an old friend of Kira's when she helped the Operation Overdrive rangers, he notices her sat there and decides to walk over

"Hi stranger!" he says, all Kira can do is turn her head around.

"Oh hi Xander, sorry, not had much sleep!"

"No worries beautiful, how about I buy you a drink?"

"XANDER BLY, LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL ALONE, SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU FLIRTING WITH HER!"

"V, I know this poor girl, she was there when the Operation Overdrive Rangers lost their powers!"

"You mean???"

"Vida Rocca, meet Kira Ford" replies the green Mystic Force Ranger

"Oh my God, Miss Ford, I am so sorry, I am your biggest fan!"

"It's ok, if you don't mind, I am very tired, and I never had much sleep last night!"

"That's ok Kira, I better get this one back to her boyfriend anyway or I'm gonna have one very upset yellow on my hands!"

"Ok Xan, bye Vida"

"Bye Kira"

"Bye Miss Ford!" replies Vida as Conner walks up to her

"Hey Kira, come on, let's get out of here" he suggests

"Thanks Conner" she replies, smiling at him, as she stands up, she holds onto Conner's arm as they walk out when they walk into an old friend.

"Hey Guys, what are you two doing here?"

"Hey Doctor O. we were just doing research on a design for Kira's new CD, we've really gotta get going!" responds Conner.

"Ok, but when you're done with whatever you're doing, why not come round to the house, I'm holding a get together and I know some people who want to meet you four!"

"We'll try and make it!" replies Kira, smiling faintly.

"Ok, well I'll let you get going, and I'll hope to see you then, oh, it's this weekend at my place!" he says but they'd already gone out the door

"I wonder what's up with them!" says the former Green Mystic Force Ranger!"

"How do you know Kira and Conner?" Tommy asks him

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Conner's House – 10-minutes-later**

Conner and Kira are sat at the kitchen table in the house he bought off his folks with Kira sat next to him, they are looking through many different adoption files.

"Conner, I think we should get in touch with a couple of these places!"

"I think we should start with the closest and move to the outer regions!"

"I guess we're going to Angel Grove" she replies looking deep into Conner's eyes, "Conner, I just want to say thank you!"

"Kira, you're my best friend, there's no need to thank me!"

"I know, but would you let me cook for you when we get back?"

"Ok, but do you want to phone Angel Grove Orphanage first?"

"Yeah!" she replies standing up and dialling the number

"_Good Afternoon, Angel Grove Children's Orphanage how may I help you?_

"Hi, my name is Kira Ford; I'm calling to make an appointment"

"_Are you requesting to adopt a child?"_

"No, actually, I need information"

"_On what dear?"_

"My past!"

"_Well, why don't you come here, I can fit you in at 3:30 today" _Kira looks at the clock and notices it is 12:30

"Yeah, I can make it, is it ok if I bring a friend who is also aiding me in all of this?"

"_It is your choice dear!"_

"Thank you, we'll see you at 3:30!"

"_Goodbye dear!"_

"Goodbye"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I forgot to mention, this is based AFTER PROO episode Once A Ranger!


	3. Chapter 3

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

**Sister Kira!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira Ford has a sibling, who is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Angel Grove Children's Home – 3-hours-later**

Kira and Conner are sat in the office of one in charge of the orphanage

"So you're here to learn of your past?" says the 20-something year old black woman

"Yes that's right" replies Kira "This is Conner McKnight, my best friend!"

"Reminds me of my husband Rocky!"

"Wait a minute, are you Aisha De Santos?"

"Well, that's what it says on the door!"

"I'm sorry, let me introduce us both properly Mrs De Santos, I'm Conner McKnight, this is Kira Ford, we're Tommy's red and yellow!" responds Conner to a wide eyed Aisha.

"I can't believe that boy, well, that's enough shop talk, let's help you find your family shall we Kira?" replies Aisha typing away at the computer. **FAMILY NAME: FORD, CHILD ADOPTED: ONE LITTLE GIRL, APPROXIMATELY 5 – 6 YEARS-OLD **as she's typing it in, she gets an alert. "Well this is strange, it seems you were brought here for adoption, I'm gonna see if I can find who brought you here shall we?"

"Yes please!"

"Right, here it is… wait a minute, that can't be right!"

"What is it?"

"It says here that you were left by Mr Edward Cranston and Mrs Joanne Lee-Scott"

"Why can't it be right?"

"I knew Billy and Jason, their kids, this is getting confusing!"

"Would it be possible to have any of there contact details?"

"I can't promise you a happy reunion."

"All I want is to meet my family, I don't care about a happy reunion, I just want to meet my birth family!" replies Kira, close to tears as Conner holds her close and comforts her

"Kira, it's only human to want to know your family"

"Conner's right girl, and I may not know him, but this red ranger has some high morals" replies Aisha

"Thanks Mrs De Santos"

"Please girl, call me Aisha, Mrs De Santos is my mother-in-law!"

"Ok Aisha!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Jason's House – One Hour Later**

Kira and Conner are walking up to the front door when they here a group of kids playing inside.

"Kira, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"It'll be fine Conner, trust me!" she replies as she knocks on the door, she notices a young woman around the same age as Aisha stood there.

"May I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Jason Lee Scott, does he live here?"

"Why yes he does, can I ask who you are?"

"Yes my name's Kira Ford, I think I'm his half-sister!" she says to the woman when she notices a man dressed in red and black standing behind her.

"Please come in Kira!" he responds bringing the woman back with just enough room for Conner and Kira to enter.

"This is Conner McKnight, he's a friend of mine!"

"Nice to meet you Conner, now Kira, did you say you think you're my half-sister?"

"Yes I did!"

"Kat, why don't you make us all a drink while I talk to these two?"

"Ok, what would you like?"

"Just a soda please?" they both reply in sync as Kat leaves the room

"Now Kira, what I'm about to tell you is the truth" Jason starts "I only found out last year that 21-years-ago, my mom had an affair, with Mr Cranston, my mom did tell my dad but instead of being angry, he said that my mom should give you up for adoption, now it's not that I'm calling you a liar, but if you'd like, we can have all of this proven with a DNA test!"

"I'd like that, thank you!" she responds "I think I know where to go, can you meet us at Doctor Oliver's place this weekend? We can have it done then!" she continues

"Doctor Oliver?"

"Yeah, Tommy Oliver, I was the red Tyranno Dino Thunder Ranger and Kira here was the yellow Ptera Dino Thunder Ranger!" responds Conner

"Man, things have certainly gone crazy!" responds Kat as she brings in two soda's a coffee and a cup of tea.

"Yeah, how are Adam and Kim?" asks Kira, getting another shocked look "Operation Overdrive – about oh, six months ago"

"Anyway, Mr Scott, Mrs Scott, we'd better be going, we have a long drive back so we'll see you this weekend, yeah?" asked Conner

"Yeah, I have a half-sister, and so does Billy, so I think it's worth going" responds Jason, smiling, he hugs Kira and whispers into her ear "I hope it's positive, never had a sister before!" and at the same time Kat hugs Conner and whispers into his ear

"Take care of her Conner, she really needs you!"

"I will Kat, I have to, I love her!" he replies instinctively


	4. Chapter 4

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

**Sister Kira!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira Ford has a sibling, who is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tommy's House – That Weekend**

Tommy is cooking a nice breakfast when his girlfriend walks in.

"Hey baby, you spoilt the surprise" he says

"What surprise is that Tiger?" she asks seductively

"I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed!"

"Awwww, Tommy, you're too much for me, forget the breakfast, when do the others get here?"

"Around 2ish, how about we eat this and you show me some of those moves you mentioned?"

"Sounds good to me" she replies, smirking and kissing Tommy passionately

"Hey, before we get too carried away, let's eat!" he replied as they both sit down and eat their meal.

**5-Hours-Later**

AnSUV is pulling up outside the house inside it are Jason, Kat, Kim, Adam, and Adam & Kim's kid's Tommy and Trinity.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Definitely sure Kat, don't worry, this is techno-rangers place"

"Mummy, Daddy, will we finally be able to see Uncle Tommy?"

"Yes sweety, finally!" replies Kim as they exit the SUV, and walking up to the door, they notice a red mustang, a yellow VW Beetle, a blue Aston Martin v12 Vanquish, a black ford cougar eliminator, and a yellow BMW z4 parked next to a black jeep and a blue Ford convertible.

"Shame we've not been able to get hold of Trini, but it seems like everyone else is here" says Jason, silently.

"Yeah, anyway, let's get going Jason!" orders Kim

"Ok Firebird, I'm coming" he jokes as the two race to the front door, before they can knock, the door is opened and they see Kira stood there, she wraps her arms around Jason's neck who is firstly shocked by the warm greeting he just got "Hey Kira, it's good to see you too!"

"Jason, come on, we can get the test done to see if we're related" she responds dragging him down to the Dino Lab

"Are we having the reunion down here??" he asks

"No, it's just that Billy and Hayley are down here and it's easier if we work here while everyone is upstairs having fun, the only problem is, Dr O. is upstairs with his girlfriend!" she says looking at Jason who looks upon her in shock

"Tommy Oliver? The original Green Power Ranger has another girlfriend?" asks Jason as Hayley takes a swab sample for DNA

"Yeah, but it's his place to tell you about her!" replies Kira as she opens her mouth for a swab sample.

"Hayley, how long should this take?"

"Oh, about 5 minutes since I'm working with my beloved boyfriend" she replies, indicating a blushing Billy when they hear footsteps on the stairs and see a familiar asian female running into Jason.

"Oh my god, when did you get in? Are you ok? Is Kat feeding you right?" she asks

"Trini Kwan, calm down girl, damn, let me look at you first, man, if I wasn't married to Kat, I'd definitely go for you!"

"I doubt it, I have a boyfriend!" she says. "anyway, Hayley, mind if I steal these two away while you two brainiacs work on the DNA test? If you need any help just ask the good Doctor upstairs" asks Trini

"No thanks Trini, keep Tommy up stairs, he'll only mess it all up!" orders Hayley

"Yes Doctor!" smirks Trini "All right Rex, Ptera, come with me!" she says, taking hold of Jason and Kira's hands and marching them upstairs, as they reach the top of the stairs, she runs ahead of them and jumps onto Tommy's legs "Hey Brachio, having fun?"

"Trini, did you have to jump onto the poor Doctor's legs?" asked Kira

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yeah" she replies, smirking

"You know Trini, I'm gonna have to get you back for that one later!" responds Tommy, winking at her

"Oooh, promises, promises" she replies as everyone looks at the two , confused as to what is going on until Kim decides she's had enough.

"Right, Trini Kwan come with me… Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Kira, you too, and when Hayley comes up, send her through, Trinity, come with us sweety!"

"Ok mommy!" she replies, jumping off her seat and following her mother

"Alright Doctor, spill!" orders Conner

"What? There's nothing to spill!" responds Tommy, innocently

"Doctor Thomas Oliver, what is going on between you and Doctor Kwan?" wonders Ethan

"Guys, ain't a guy aloud to flirt with his girlfriend without his friends getting involved?" responds Tommy while everyone looks on in shock


	5. Chapter 5

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

**Sister Kira!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira Ford has a sibling, who is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Kitchen – Same Time**

Kim is marching all the women into the kitchen and forces Trini to sit on one of the stools

"Ok Kwan, out with it!" she demands

"Kimberly Ann Hart, do you really kiss Adam with that mouth?" replies Trini, jokingly

"Trini, you might as well tell us everything, we'll just get it out of our men later!" responds Kat

"I will tell you on one condition!"

"What's that?"

"You let me kiss my boyfriend first!" she pleads

"Is he here?" asks Tanya

"He's definitely here, I know who he is!" smirked Kira in response

"Well come on girl, don't keep us in suspense!" orders Aisha

"Trini's dating Doctor O!" responds Kira as Trini lowers her head and blushes, Kim looks at her and smiles.

"Trini, Tommy gave me and Adam his blessing, and he gave Kat and Jason his blessing, only because we are both his ex-girlfriend, now we have one thing to say to you don't we Kat?" asks Kim as Kat stands up and walks next to Kim as Trini looks up "I think we're both agreed when we say that as long as you both love each other then go for it!" she said

"I need to get back in there, there's something I need to tell Tommy, something really important!" she said, blushing

"OH MY GOD!" they all shouted when they realised, they heard what sounded like a heard of elephants when the boys came in

"What's happened?" asks Tommy

"Umm, I think it's Trini's job to say" responds Kim

"Oh Kira, we've got the results from the DNA test, and if everyone except Trini and Tommy will come with us we'll release the results to the yellow Ptera!" orders Hayley as they all follow her out of the room

"Trini, what is it baby?" wonders the former rainbow ranger

"Tommy, I know we never discussed it, but I wanted you to know that there is one Christmas present that won't be here for at least another eight months"

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" he asks

"Tommy, I'm pregnant!" she looks at him and notices his face and the big grin spreading on it

"Oh baby, oh god that's great!" responds Tommy, holding her close

"I knew you'd be happy, I didn't know you'd be this happy"

"Trini, you're pregnant with our first child, how can I not be happy, but what I'm about to ask, isn't out of duty or honor but out of love, but let's do this in front of the others to make it really special"

"Come on then" she replies, as Tommy holds onto her hand and leads her to the others

"So guys, what's the verdict?" asks Jason holding onto Kira

"Can everyone take a seat please?" asks Tommy as he heads to his desk, he takes out a box.

"Trini Kwan, we've been together for a year and a half, and my love for you has grown ever since the day we met again at the conference, I know I'm not what your family wanted for you, I am who I am and I love you Trini" he says getting down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he asks, he looks up into her eyes and notices tears in her eyes

"Yes" she says quietly as he jumps up and hugs her "I love you too Tommy"

"Shall we tell them the other news?" he whispers into her ear

"Yeah" she responds putting the ring on her finger and noticed a white diamond in the shape of a bird "before we do, explain this ring!"

"My ninja animal is a falcon, and it will always be watching over us" he replies smiling at her

"So Kira, what's the results?" asks Trini mouthing _later _to Tommy

"Umm, well, it seems Jason and Billy…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Are they related? What will the gang say when they find out Trini's pregnant? What conference am I talking about? Find out next time_


	6. Chapter 6

POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER

**Sister Kira!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira Ford has a sibling, who is it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Umm, well, it seems Jason and Billy…"

"Kira, allow Billy, let's see if that Doctorate that Tommy has actually came in useful!" replies Jason

"Good idea!" smirks Kira!

"Well my scientifically gifted associate, it seems that your predecessor in the red uniform and I are biological siblings to your young Dino Thunder associate!" responds Billy as Tommy kisses Trini's cheek and walks over to Kira and puts a hand on her shoulder

"I'm glad you found them Kira, I really am happy for you!" he responds, while everyone looks on in shock

"Tommy understands Billy?" asks Rocky as Aisha slaps him across the back of the head

"Guys, we have another announcement!" responds Trini "and don't worry, I'll use plain English for Rocky's benefit!" she continues as Tommy walks over to her and holds her hands in his as they look at everyone "we're gonna have a baby!" she said as the girls all started squealing and Trini ran over and got into a group hug with all the girls.

"Doctor O. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, because I'm genuinely happy for you both I'm just wondering, how did you two meet?" asked Conner holding onto Kira and kissing her forehead

"Good question Con!" she replies kissing him on the lips as Tommy looks at Trini who seems to be able to sense what he's thinking.

"Go on Tommy, you tell them!"

"Oh, ok then!"

_**Flashback**_

_**REEFSIDE HIGH SCHOOL – 18-MONTHS-AGO**_

_Tommy is sat in the teacher's lounge talking with a few of the other teachers when in walks Principal Randall._

"_Ladies an gentlemen, if you'll give me your attention for just a moment!" she calls as the teachers all turn to look at her "I would like to introduce you to our latest science teacher, Doctor Trini Kwan, now Doctor Kwan comes all the way from Angel Grove so please treat her well" she requests looking at Trini "if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask" she smiles._

"_Thank you Principal Randall" responds the original yellow ranger as she notices a tall guy with spiky hair walking up to her_

"_Of all the schools in all the worlds, you have to walk into mine, and man am I happy to see you Trini!" he says_

"_Tommy? Tommy Oliver?"_

"_Well, it's either Tommy or Doctor Oliver, either way I'm glad you're here tiger!" he responds, giving his old friend a friendly hug "Trini, I know it's a bit presumptuous, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asks_

"_Doctor Thomas James Oliver PhD are you asking me out on a date?" she asks quietly when she looks at Tommy who's just stood there, smiling "I accept, where and when?" she asks as everyone looks on in shock as they notice these two young Doctor's flirting and getting reacquainted, "Tommy, I don't want you to do this out of spite for Kim and Kat…"_

"_Trini, all I'm asking is for dinner with an old friend, Kim and Kat have made lives of their own, Jason came to me and asked me if I would be ok with them getting married, I told Jason the truth, that Kat and I had our time together, and Kim is engaged to a nice guy, she and I spoke at Jason's wedding, we got our friendship back at least, I am still friends with both of my ex-girlfriends!"_

"_I'm sorry Tommy, how about 7 tonight?"_

"_Perfect, where are you staying?"_

"_The Holiday Inn just off Valencia Drive!" she responds_

"_I'll see you then!" he says "Shall I walk you to your lab?" he asks_

"_Ever the valiant gentleman, that would be great, thanks Tommy" she responds_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Are they related? What will the gang say when they find out Trini's pregnant? What conference am I talking about? Find out next time_


End file.
